


in the wee small hours of the night

by nereid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger knows a new smoker when he sees one.</p><p>(A short noir AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the wee small hours of the night

There's no light in his office other than the singular lamp on his desk and the trace of street lights from outside.  
The office is dark and quiet, the way he prefers it.

 

 

He's lighting his seventieth cigarette today, the last one he'll smoke in his office before he leaves for today.

 

 

Or at least he plans to, until she comes in.

 

 

She's got big, innocent looking eyes. She's wearing a small, black dress and a jacket over it. The only trace of color on her is the red on her lips. Her eyes are black. He's always enjoyed red and black together.

 

 

"Good evening, ma'am. How can I help you?"

 

 

She says nothing at first, just sits down on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk and takes out a cigarette from her purse. He takes his lighter and moves closer to her.

 

 

She leans into his lighter too eagerly when he offers to light her cigarette, and Jeff Winger knows a new smoker when he sees one.

 

 

He's interested in her from the start, this Annie Edison, who walks in his office claiming she needs his help.

 

 

She's all substance and no style in that way that only a girl this young-looking can pull off and get away with. She could get away with murder, he supposes.

 

 

 

 

Women less good-looking than her have.

 

 

 


End file.
